Naruto Uzumaki! (tom)
Naruto Uzumaki!!! (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) jest 1. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 1 "Naruto Uzumaki!!!" (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) left|thumb|Rozdział 1. Dwanaście lat temu Dziewięcioogoniasty Demoniczny Lis niszczył wioskę Shinobi Konohagakure i został zatrzymany tylko wtedy, gdy przywódca wioski, Czwarty Hokage, oddał życie, aby zamknąć je w ciele niemowlęcia: Naruto Uzumaki. Wiele lat później Naruto stał się dowcipnisiem, który ciągle sprawia kłopoty w wiosce. Wieśniacy nie lubią go za to, ale nie mając rodziców ani przyjaciół, Naruto pragnie nawet negatywnej uwagi. right|thumb|159px|Iruka ochrania Naruto. Pomimo twierdzenia, że jest utalentowanym shinobi, który pewnego dnia stanie się Hokage, Naruto nie jest w stanie wykonać nawet najbardziej podstawowych technik, takich jak Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Po tym, jak nie ukończył Akademii, jeden z jego instruktorów, Mizuki, mówi mu, że jeśli uda mu się ukraść Zwój Pieczęci i nauczyć się jednej z jego tajnych technik, ostatecznie będzie mógł kontynuować służbę w szeregach ninja. Po pomyślnej kradzieży zwoju, Naruto zostaje złapany przez innego instruktora, Iruka Umino. Zaskoczony, że Iruka znalazł go tak szybko, Naruto martwi się, że teraz nie będzie mógł ukończyć szkoły. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto został oszukany, Iruka chroni go przed atakiem Mizukiego, Mizuki planuje wziąć ze sobą zwój. Mizuki mówi Naruto, że jest sam na świecie z powodu zamkniętych w nim Dziewięcioogoniastego, faktu wcześniej ukrytego przed Naruto. Dalej wyjaśnia, że wieśniacy nienawidzą go za potwora, który zawiera, i że Iruka, jego rodzice zabici przez Dziewięcioogoniastego, musi go nienawidzić najbardziej. Iruka mówi, że tak nie jest, ponieważ nie obwinia Naruto za działania bestii, a tak naprawdę sympatyzuje z Naruto, który również wzbudził zainteresowanie. Naruto wierzy w niego i używa swojej nowo opanowanej Techniki Klonów Wielokrotnego Cienia, aby pokonać Mizukiego. Zdziwiony skomplikowaną techniką, której nauczył się Naruto, Iruka oficjalnie czyni Naruto ninja na treningu. Rozdział 2 "Konoha-maru!!!" (木ノ葉丸!!, Konohamaru!!) left|thumb|159px|Ebisu ulega wpływowi Hāremu no Jutsu. Przygotowując się do życia jako ninja, Naruto Uzumaki spotyka młodego Konohamaru w próbie życia Trzeciego Hokage. Kiedy mu się nie udaje, Konohamaru prosi o trening od Naruto, mając nadzieję, że jego Technika Seksapilu wystarczy, by pokonać Trzeciego i zostać Hokage. Planując zostać samym Hokage, Naruto pyta, dlaczego chciałby tytuł. Konohamaru wyjaśnia, że jako wnuczek Trzeciego ludzie identyfikują go jako takiego, a nie po imieniu. Ma nadzieję, że stając się Hokage, ludzie uznają go, nie dlatego, że jest wnukiem tego ostatniego. Wiedząc, przez co przechodzi Konohamaru, Naruto zgadza się go wyszkolić. Ebisu, wychowawca Konohamaru, uważa, że "dziewięcioogonowy chłopiec" ma zły wpływ i próbuje powstrzymać trening. Konohamaru używa swojej udoskonalonej techniki seksapilu, aby pozbyć się Ebisu, ale nie ma ona żadnego efektu. Naruto kontynuuje swoją techniką Hāremu no Jutsu, która dotknęła Ebisu i dowód, że jest także zboczeńcem. Widząc, że wciąż musi się wiele nauczyć, Konohamaru zrywa związek ucznia i nauczyciela z Naruto, ponieważ uzależnienie się od pomocy Naruto, aby stać się Hokage, oznaczałoby, że nie nadaje się do tej pozycji. Rozdział 3 "Sasuke Uchiha!!!" (うちはサスケ!!, Uchiha Sasuke!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozdział 3. right|thumb|159px|Powstanie drużyny 7. Naruto Uzumaki w końcu zdał egzamin akademii, nauczyciel tworzy trzyosobowe drużyny. Kończy się na połączeniu z Sakurą Haruno, dziewczyna, w której Naruto się podkochuje, a kolejną osobą to Sasuke Uchiha, który jest rywalem i każda dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana. Sakura jest rozczarowana, gdy musi być w drużynie razem z Uzumakim, ale potem wyraża zadowolenie, gdy będzie z Sasuke. Po skończeniu zbiórki, Naruto obmyślił plan. Podczas lunchu Naruto więzi Sasuke, a następnie używając transformacji zmienia się w niego. Gdzie indziej, Sakura zastanawia się jak poderwać Sasuke, lecz spotyka Sasuke, który zapytał co myśli o Naruto. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że jest osobą żałosną. Gdy Sasuke miał pocałować Sakurę, nagle poczuł ból w brzuchu i pobiegł do łazienki. Sasuke udaje się uwolnić z więzi. Sasuke przechodzi obok Sakury i po krótkiej rozmowie stwierdza, że jest żałosna. Dziewczyna decyduje, że będzie milsza dla Uzumakiego. Rozdział 4 "Kakashi Hatake!!!" (はたけカカシ!!, Hatake Kakashi!!) left|thumb|159px|Prezentacja drużyny 7. O recém-formado Time 7 é atribuído ao jōnin Kakashi Hatake. Para se conhecerem melhor, cada um dos membros revelam seus objetivos e nomes. Apesar de ter sido sua ideia, Kakashi se recusa a contar-lhes qualquer coisa sobre si mesmo, em vez sugerindo que todos eles estão sem esperança. Ele também revela que os três genin terão que passar por um teste de sobrevivência antes de se tornarem oficialmente o Time 7, e informa para não comerem antes do teste. No dia marcado para o teste, Kakashi diz que o objetivo é roubar os dois sinos que está com ele, que Naruto já começa o ataque. Sejam quais forem os dois membros que conseguirem um dos sino terá almoço e se tornará um genin, enquanto o terceiro é enviado de volta para a Academia com o estômago vazio. Determinado a levar um sino para si mesmo, Naruto ataca Kakashi. No entanto, ele é interrompido por Kakashi. Em seguida, Kakashi aconselha que eles podem ter potencial se trabalharem em equipe. Rozdział 5 "Nieuwaga największym wrogiem!!!" (油断大敵!!, Yudan Taiteki!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozdział 5. right|thumb|159px|Naruto łapie Kakashiego. Sasuke i Sakura ukrywają się, planując zasadzę Kakashiego, gdy nadarzy się okazja. Naruto przyjmuje bezpośrednie podejście i konfrontuje się z Kakashim, planując natychmiast wziąć jeden z jego dwóch dzwonków, aby mógł coś zjeść. Kakashi odpiera ataki Naruto, bez większego wysiłku, wszystko to bez przerywania książki Icha Icha. Kakashi ostrzega Naruto, aby nie pokazywał swojego miejsca wiązania wrogowi i atakuje Sennen Goroshi, która wysyłą Naruto do pobliskiego jeziora. Sfrustrowany łatwością, z jaką zostaje pokonany, Naruto tworzy szereg cienistych klonów, by pokonać Kakashiego. Klony chwytają i atakują Kakashiego, by odkryć, że Kakashi jest kolejnym cienistym klonem Naruto. Rozdział 6 "Tylko ty, Sasuke...!" (サスケ君に限って…!!, Sasuke-Kun ni Kagitte…!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozdział 6. right|thumb|159px|Sakura złapana w genjutsu Kakashiego. Naruto entra em uma briga com seus clones da sombra, acreditando que um deles é Kakashi disfarçado. Porém, para a sua decepção, nenhum dos clones é Kakashi. De longe, Naruto ouve o som de um aplauso e o barulho de um sino caindo no chão. Ele corre para pegar o sino caído, mas antes que possa tocar nos mesmos, Naruto é amarrado à uma árvore. Kakashi aparece e diz sobre as armadilhas básicas que Naruto caiu anteriormente. Sasuke pensando que Kakashi havia se distraído, ataca rapidamente, mas era apenas uma armadilha. Com a sua localização exposta, Sasuke foge para esconder-se novamente. Sakura, preocupada com Sasuke, vai procurar por ele, mas é vítima de um genjutsu de Kakashi. Por último, Kakashi rastreia Sasuke, observando que ele foi o último à ser pego. Rozdział 7 "Co radzi Kakashi" (カカシの結論, Kakashi no Ketsuron) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke atakuje Kakashiego. Determinado a provar a si mesmo que é melhor que Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke ataca Kakashi. Ao contrário dos outros dois, Kakashi tem certas dificuldade com Sasuke, tendo a necessidade de fechar o livro Icha Icha que estava lendo para que ele possa evitar os ataques de Sasuke. Quando Sasuke usa a Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo, Kakashi é forçado a parar de brincar de desvios e discursos e pensar em como imobilizar Sasuke. Naruto, por sua vez, liberta-se da armadilha de Kakashi e tenta roubar o almoço que estava no Memorial de Pedra. No entanto, Naruto é parado por Kakashi no último segundo. Kakashi reúne-se com o Time 7 que perdeu o treino e, afirma que não há necessidade de voltar para a Academia, no entanto, ele aconselha-os a desistir de se tornar um ninja. Cytat "Miło mi Was poznać, nazywam się Kishimoto. To właśnie dzięki Wam udało mi się wydać swój pierwszy komiks. Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę... Taką samą radość czułem, gdy moja manga otrzymała nagrodę - naprawdę myślałem, że ze szczęścia wyskoczę przez okno... Chociaż nie, teraz cieszę się bardziej, ba, z dziesięć razy bardziej. Nie wiem jak to opisać... Tak czy owak, to najradośniejsza chwila w moim życiu. I chciałbym, żeby to, co czytacie, sprawiało Wam jak najwięcej radości! O tak, to byłaby jeszcze większa frajda!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2000 Na drugiej stronie okładki Osada Konoha-Gakure. Naruto, uczeń szkoły dla ninja, rozrabia jak tylko potrafi! Mimo to, jego marzeniem jest pokonanie "Hokage", czyli aktualnego przywódcy wojowników. Gdy Naruto się rodził, wydarzyło się coś, o czym on sam wciąż jeszcze nie wie... Kategoria:Tomy